titanicdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
John Thayer (cricketer)
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA |death_date = |death_place = at sea, aboard the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] |club1 = Philadelphia |year1 = 1879–1886 |deliveries = balls |columns = 1 |column1 = First-class cricket |matches1 = 7 |runs1 = 138 |bat avg1 = 11.50 |100s/50s1 = 0/0 |top score1 = 24 |deliveries1 = 320 |wickets1 = 6 |bowl avg1 = 26.83 |fivefor1 = 0 |tenfor1 = – |best bowling1 = 3/17 |catches/stumpings1 = 8/– |date = 10 September |year = 2008 |source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/27/27358/27358.html CricketArchive }} John Borland Thayer, Jr. (April 21, 1862 April 15, 1912) was a first-class cricketer and later a Pennsylvania Railroad vice president, who died shortly before his 50th birthday in the sinking of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] on April 15, 1912. He is the only known first-class cricketer to have died aboard the ship. Early life and cricket career Thayer attended the University of Pennsylvania, where he was captain of the baseball team in 1879. A member of a prominent American cricketing family, he played his first match for the Merion Cricket Club as a 14-year old. Thayer was a part of the Philadelphian side that visited England in 1884. During that tour he scored 817 runs with an average of 28, and took 22 wickets for 21 runs each. In his career, Thayer appeared in seven matches now recognised as first-class. Three of these were played for the Philadelphians and four were played for an "American Born" side. All were played at the Germantown Cricket Club in Pennsylvania. In his first-class career, he scored 138 runs at 11.50 and took six wickets at 26.83. His highest score (24) and best bowling (3 for 17) both came for Philadelphia against the United States in October 1883. Family On November 9, 1893, in Philadelphia, he married Marian Longstreth Morris (1872–1944), the daughter of Frederick Wistar Morris and Elizabeth Flower Paul. Both her parents were descendants of old-moneyed Philadelphia families. They had four children: * John "Jack" Borland Thayer III (1894–1945) * Frederick Morris Thayer (1896–1956) * Margaret Thayer (1898–1960) (Mrs. Harold Elstner Talbott, Jr.) * Pauline Thayer (1901–1981) (Mrs. Henry Hoffman Dolan) Of the four children, only Jack accompanied his parents on the Titanic. The Titanic Following his cricket career, Thayer entered the business world. He was a vice-president of the Pennsylvania Railroad. Thayer and his family had been in Europe as guests of the American Consul General in Berlin, Germany. The family boarded the Titanic as first-class passengers. The family had been preparing for bed when the collision with the iceberg occurred. As the ship sank, Thayer made sure that his wife and maid boarded lifeboats, after being told by the Titanic's designer, Thomas Andrews, that the stricken ship did not have "much over an hour to live". His son, Jack, dove from the sinking ship and was able to swim to an overturned collapsible boat, where he also survived. However, Thayer Sr. made it clear that he had no intention of boarding a boat and remained on the Titanic as it went down.Lord, p. 82. When all of the lifeboats were gone, one eyewitness reportedly saw Thayer looking "pale and determined by the midship rail aft of lifeboat 7." A short while later, he had gone, so it is likely that he moved to the stern like many other passengers and crew. Thayer's body, if recovered, was never identified. See also *Passengers of the RMS Titanic References Statistics links * *Player Profile: John Thayer from CricketArchive Category:1862 births Category:1912 deaths Category:American businesspeople Category:American cricketers Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Philadelphian cricketers Category:RMS Titanic's crew and passengers Category:Deaths on the RMS Titanic Category:People lost at sea